1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method and an image forming apparatus to authenticate a user by using a smart card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since security problems frequently occur in printing systems these days, in many cases, an image forming apparatus performs user authentication to allow a user to log in and to use a function of the image forming apparatus. One of various methods of performing user authentication in an image forming apparatus to allow a user to log in is a method using a physical identification means such as a smart card to allow a user to log in. In this case, the smart card is inserted into the image forming apparatus, information required for user authentication, e.g., a password, is input to authenticate a user and to allow the user to log in, and the logged-in user may use a function of the image forming apparatus. Also, after the function of the image forming apparatus is used, the inserted smart card is removed to allow the user to log out. If a user is authenticated by using a smart card, as described above, smart card insertion and password inputting procedures have to be repeated whenever the user uses an image forming apparatus. If the user frequently uses the image forming apparatus, the user may be inconvenienced due to repeating the authentication procedures. However, the authentication procedures are required for security and thus may not be omitted. Accordingly, a solution for maintaining security and providing convenience to a user of an image forming apparatus is required.